


Cartas a emociones condenadas

by NutriaIshida (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Otra cosa que posiblemente no acabe..., Sowy Keef, no sé qué hago con mi vida, no vale la pena que lo lean...
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NutriaIshida
Summary: Tres años y un día habían sido muy poco tiempo en comparación al significado de sus palabras. En esas unidades relativas donde se perdió la esencia de la vida, en cada silencio que costó el nacimiento de nuevos sentimientos. Todo lo que descubrió en esos tres años, y se esparció hasta aquellos ojos un día."No basta con pedir perdón. No es suficiente con haber aprendido. Nada en este mundo puede compensar lo que te hice".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No le pongan muchas esperanzas a esto, seguro los decepcionará.

Para Shiro el tiempo pasaba lento, como quien espera desbordando ansias a que la luz roja del semáforo se torne verde. Sin embargo, para él siempre era un ambiguo, nefasto e indiferente amarillo. En realidad, estaba estancado. Como si se encontrase en un espacio donde todo cambiaba a su alrededor: la gente, la ciudad, la moda, el lenguaje, las costumbres. Todo, menos él.

 

Pero eso no era un problema, o bien, no podía catalogarse como uno. Porque al mundo no le importan ese tipo de contrariedades, no había influido de manera negativa en las tareas que necesitaba que él cumpliera, de modo que no era primordial invertir tiempo ni recursos en resolverlo. Tarde o temprano Shiro lo olvidaría, todos lo hacen. Pero el mundo ignora que en ese amplio mar de números existe algo más que resultados. Algo que no se puede medir. Un algo que tarde o temprano sí afectará al dichoso producto, pero mientras tanto, todo está bien. Mientras funcione no hay problema.

 

¿Cómo podría explicarlo a los demás?

La respuesta es: que no existe la necesidad de hacerlo.

 

No tiene la obligación de explicarlo, ni siquiera de insinuarlo. Porque es algo suyo, tan propio y profundo que él mismo ríe entre sus lágrimas cuando se halla pensado en ello, y también cae en lo absurdo que parece. Pero… ¿puede llamarse absurdo o sin sentido a algo que no puedes quitarte de los pensamientos? Algo que se aloja en tu mente antes de dormir y luego de abrir los ojos cada mañana, que corta la respiración y genera más angustia que llegar tarde a una presentación importante con un cliente multinacional del que depende el futuro de tu compañía, que puede nublar la mente al punto de vagar hasta sitios que ni siquiera conocías. ¿Se puede?

 

Shiro no lleva una vida tan agitada como para perder valiosas horas de sueño en arreglos de última hora o reuniones pactadas a las puertas de un taxi, no. Takashi Shirogane siempre se caracterizó por su constancia y responsabilidad, por tomar la importancia de los detalles, valorar y respetar los acuerdos establecidos. Podía hacer algo más de esfuerzo de vez en cuando, pero jamás escatimar en ellos. Se puede decir que cree en eso que llaman “ley de equivalencia”.

 

Es un hombre exitoso, hasta donde el concepto popular le parece correcto, y todo eso se debía a su propio autocontrol, a su disciplina y a los cinco segundos que le tomaba respirar en busca de sabiduría antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Su trabajo no es tan agotador como para generarle estrés. Su vida es tranquila. Normal. Aburrida.

 

Sin embargo, hay muchas cosas que Shiro quiere hacer, tantas que sería incapaz de enumerarlas en una lista, la mayoría porque, seguramente, querría repetirlas más de una vez. Es lo lógico, ¿no? Querer revivir las buenas experiencias, las emociones, las sensaciones. Volver a sentir un mundo pasado, emular un recuerdo, conectarlo con el presente y sazonarlo con las vivencias del momento.

 

En sus sueños, o fantasías, siempre podía imaginar los paseos por la playa con la luna brillando en las penumbras del cielo nocturno; o caminatas por un sendero en el bosque una tarde de otoño con el viento correteando las hojas multicolor por el suelo; o algo incluso más sencillo, disfrutar de la brisa primaveral en el parque central de la ciudad. Ese tipo de cosas.

 

Pero todo aquello le era imposible.

¿Por qué? Muy sencillo.

 

Shiro no puede imaginarse solo. Y no lo hace. En su mundo onírico nunca se encuentra solo, una presencia conocida siempre lo acompaña, quien le sonríe con tal dulzura que su corazón, latente y real, parece ser desgarrado lentamente con la punta de un alfiler. Entonces se obliga a despertar, sollozando por aquellas hermosas visiones que lo llevan a la desesperación. Y al final vuelve a respirar, las veces que sean necesarias.

 

Y justo como ahora, realidad lo reclama.

 

—¿Shiro, me estás escuchando? —la inquisitiva voz de Allura le llama, ya por tercera vez.

 

—No, lo siento —se disculpó llevándose los dedos, medio y pulgar, hasta el puente de la nariz, presionando la primera articulación el índice en la cúspide, un ligero dolor de cabeza que aparecía a veces —, ¿qué me decías?

 

Allura suspiró con todo el autocontrol que tenía en ese momento.

 

—Que en dos semanas será la fiesta de compromiso de Katie, necesito saber si vendrás — repitió lentamente, con voz moderada pero imperante, clavando sus ojos en los de Shiro, forzándolo a mirarla de regreso para que esta vez no desviase su atención.

 

Shiro sonrió nervioso a las acciones inquisidoras de Allura, quien esperaba con urgencia una respuesta. Tan sólo escuchar esas palabras hacía que en su pecho revolotearan violentamente las mariposas grises de la nostalgia, después de todo, Shiro conocía a Katie desde hace varios años, a causa de Matt, y gracias a ella poco después conoció a quien sería ahora su mayor obsesión.

 

—Yo… no lo sé, necesito revisar el calen-...

 

—Oh, no. No te atrevas. ¡Te lo prohibo! — la cara de indignación de Allura estaba a años luz de cualquier otra que hubiese esbozado antes. —¡Katie es como tu hermana! No puedes simplemente ausentarte — refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos aún más molesta —. Tú no tienes corazón…

 

La mente de Shiro dejó de funcionar un momento. Aunque el comentario de Allura no fue más que una broma había tocado más fondo de lo que debía. Sí, posiblemente era el caso. Tal vez ya no tenía corazón.

 

O quizá era más correcto decir que se lo habían quitado. Lo usaron en un truco de magia común y corriente, como ponerlo bajo un pañuelo para transformarlo en otra cosa. Alguien puso el pañuelo de seda negra encima pero al levantarlo nada nuevo apareció y el corazón de Shiro se perdió para siempre.

 

Allura suspiró con pesadez.

 

Shiro perdió la mirada en cualquier punto al azar del cielo que podía verse por el cristal polarizado de su ventana. Todo parecía tan frío.

 

Notando que había metido la pata, Allura se retiró en silencio. Aunque no se arrepentiría de sus palabras, aun conociendo la triste historia tras los gestos que evidenciaban la miseria de Shiro. Ya era hora de pasar la página. Ya habían pasado tres años.

 

Pasaron dos horas y el silencio en la oficina comenzaba a fastidiarlo, sobre todo después de su pequeña discusión con Allura, pues no había hecho más que pensar y recordar cosas innecesarias.

 

Se echó hacia atrás en la enorme silla acolchada y suspiró con fuerza, cansado de todo. Por más que intentaba despejar su mente las imágenes del pasado lo amedrentaban incesantes. A veces tenía pensamientos egoístas tipo “y si hubiera sido de otra forma”, “si hubiera hecho esto en vez de aquello”, “sería grandioso retroceder el tiempo y…”, pero pronto alejaba esas ideas de su mente. No podía permitirse caer en eso.

 

Entonces su teléfono celular vibró sobre el escritorio, provocándole pegar un brinco del susto. Vaya aparato inoportuno.

 

Sin mucha gana lo acercó y otra encendió la pantalla, encontrándose con la notificación de un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido. En la vista previa no lograba visualizarse el comienzo del mensaje siquiera, a menos que los emojis de manzana fueran parte de él. Enseguida se percató que solamente eran para ocupar espacio y que habían cumplido con su propósito.

 

Bajó despreocupado por el mensaje hasta dar finalmente con letras entendibles que citaban:

“Siento el corazón palpitando en mis manos...  
Y lo único que quiero hacer es destrozarlo”


	2. Chapter 2

II.

 

Casi no pudo apartar su mente del suceso en lo que duró la jornada. Dio una y mil vueltas al contenido del mensaje, al punto de haberlo aprendido de memoria, recitándolo de vez en vez mientras pensaba en quién podría ser el autor de aquellas palabras.

 

Asumió que no era alguien conocido, de serlo estaría incluído en su lista de contactos, cosa que no era así. Pasó entonces a revisar con detalle la pequeña libreta de apuntes que permanecía siempre guardada en el bolsillo de su camisa, separando las páginas con muchísimo cuidado para asegurarse de que no se acoplaran y acabasen escondiendo los datos. Pero nada. Ni siquiera encontró números que se asemejaran como para pensar que había sido un error de escritura. Nada.

 

Pensó en consultarlo con Allura, sin embargo, el asunto que discutieron más temprano estaba todavía pendiente, y sabía que en algún momento lo sacaría a colación o le haría pagar un favor por otro.

 

En cuanto llegó a casa lo primero que hizo fue tomar un ducha de agua fría, lo más fría que se pudo. Cada uno de sus músculos se contrajo al gélido tacto del líquido recorriéndolo y unos cuantos jadeos se escaparon en respuesta. Cuando notó que el golpe de frío había sido suficiente, giró la llave del agua caliente y las dejó mezclarse. Una sensación agradable le inundó entonces, como la de una tarde de lluvia bebiendo un cappuccino con crema espumosa junto a la chimenea. Casi una alucinación.

 

Lo más cercano a eso sería el sistema de aire acondicionado que no había utilizado desde el invierno pasado.

 

Pero algo había de nostálgico en todo aquello, pues Shiro no gustaba del café o de las cosas amargas en general. Tampoco tuvo que depender de él en sus años de universidad, de modo que rara vez tenía contacto con dicha bebida. Pero hubo dos ocasiones especiales, donde fue absolutamente necesario.

 

Sus manos temblaron a causa de sus memorias.

 

Luego de vestirse improvisó un plato de pasta con salsa de tomate y unas hojas de lechuga picada como ensalada, una cena ligera y sin ganas.

 

Tomó su celular y volvió a mirar el mensaje, tratando de imaginar qué clase de persona enviaría algo semejante por ese medio. Tal vez sólo había sido un error, el mensaje no era para él pero el autor no había tenido el detalle de comunicarle su error, pero... ¿Debería hacerlo siquiera? ¿No sería más normal sólo dejarlo pasar y ya? Puede que ese fuese el caso y estaba liándose por nada en realidad.

 

Cerró la aplicación de mensajería y ocupó su atención con otros asuntos, o al menos lo intentó. Por alguna razón no dejaba de molestarle aquella frase. ¿No era demasiado masoquista?

 

Soltó un pesado suspiro y se echó en el respaldo de la silla. Necesitaba un respiro.

 

Una vez terminó su comida, se encargó de lavar los utensilios, secarlos y guardarlos en su respectivo lugar asignado. El orden era un factor importante en su vida, aunque por dentro fuese un completo desastre.

 

Finalmente, dejó el teléfono en la mesita de noche y se dejó caer rendido en la cama manteniendo los ojos cerrados por varios minutos.

 

Entonces pronunció las palabras...

 

- _Siento el corazón palpitando... en mis manos_  -de manera inconsciente se llevó las manos al pecho mientras sus párpados dejaban que sus orbes se perdieran en algún punto cualquiera del espacio bajo el techo -... _Y lo único que quiero hacer..._  -su respiración se cortó un momento y estrujó la tela del pijama fuertemente entre sus dedos-  _es destrozarlo._

 

Podía sentirlo, el dolor en esas palabras, y de alguna forma también desarrollaba un sentimiento de lástima por quién fuese que las haya elegido.

 

-Lo siento... -murmuró sin percatarse de inmediato.

 

Se llevó las manos a la cara y soltó una respiración nasal en respuesta a sus acciones. ¿No le estaba afectando demasiado? O quizá, era por ser esa época del año. Esa época...

 

Pero el golpeteo de la vibración del teléfono contra la madera de la mesita lo sacó de su melancolía. Con pereza logró sentarse, dejando sus pies posarse sobre la pequeña alfombra felpuda. Antes de encender la pantalla pensó que podría ser Allura, insistiendo con lo de la fiesta, no sería extraño. Pero no fue así.

 

Miró la notificación en la vista previa de su pantalla de bloqueo y no tardó en identificar el número. Era ese... y el patrón era el mismo, lo único que podía verse eran... emojis de manzana.

 

_"Lo siento tanto... tanto que no lo soporto..._   
_aunque reconozco mis culpas,_   
_si sólo pudiese borrarlo todo, sería mejor._   
_No por mí, yo no lo valgo, pero..."_

 

-¿Pero...? -cuestionó al aire.

 

¿No era demasiado extraño? Para ser una broma, claro, era macabro.

 

Si se trataba de una broma era demasiado cruel, y si era real... ¿no estaba esa persona sufriendo mucho? Aunque dudaba que alguien en ese estado se dedicara a enviar su sufrimiento por SMS a cualquier persona, era ridículo. Entonces era una broma, ¿no? De alguien ocioso que había tomado un número al azar y esperaba que le respondiera o llamara de vuelta para hacerlo queda como un idiota sentimental demasiado considerado para ese mundo.

 

Apagó la pantalla y lanzó el aparato al otro lado de la cama. "Qué horrible", pensó frunciendo el entrecejo en un gesto de disgusto. En verdad que no estaba para atender a esa gente desagradable. ¿No tenían vergüenza?

 

En medio de sus pensamientos de molestia se levantó para mover las mantas de la cama para irse a dormir y olvidarse de todo, en apenas unos minutos había quedado agotado.

 

Pero antes de meterse entre las sábanas sus ojos se dirigieron cual imán al teléfono, rogando ser salvado de caer por el borde de la cama. Se estiró un poco para tomarlo con desaire.

-Condenado aparato... -masculló entre dientes cuando lo tuvo en sus manos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De algún modo u otro aprendí que la extensión no es lo importante sino el contenido, lo triste es que yo fallo en ambos... 
> 
> En serio, perdón por tomar su tiempo...


	3. Chapter 3

III. 

 

Por la noche tuvo un sueño fugaz. Casi tan real como fantasioso. 

 

Se hallaba a sí mismo en medio de un parque, posiblemente a mediados de mayo por la sensación primaveral que el tiempo ofrecía, los jardines floreados, el verde intenso de la vegetación, el firmamento celeste con apenas un par de nubes en camino al oeste, la gente paseando a su alrededor con ropa de estación. Todo le provocaba un sentimiento nostálgico. 

 

Por un momento sus ojos se fijaron en un par de niños que corrían cerca, intentó concentrarse en ellos pero el sonido de un globo reventándose le distrajo, para cuando volvió la vista a los niños sólo quedaba uno de ellos que permanecía estático mirando hacia la calle. 

 

Shiro sintió la necesidad de acercarse a él. 

 

  — ¿Perdiste a tu compañero? — fue lo que atinó a decir, aunque sabía que no eran las palabras apropiadas.

 

El niño asintió, sin intención de apartar la vista.

 

  — Pero tú no puedes hacer nada para que vuelva — dijo, justo antes que Shiro preguntara algo más, para luego murmurar: — ...nunca pudiste. 

 

Takashi se detuvo en seco sintiendo como su sangre se helaba y un nudo se formaba en su garganta. El niño soltó un suspiro, poco a poco encogió su cuerpo hasta abrazar sus rodillas y comenzaron a oírse suaves sollozos. Shiro, aún conmocionado, llevó los dígitos de su mano derecha hasta su mejilla y pudo sentir el líquido tibio humedeciéndolos.

 

De pronto el niño se levantó, y al pasar éste corriendo por su lado, Shiro, intentó sujetarlo mas para cuando recobró el sentido lo único que retenía entre sus dedos era el cable del interruptor que colgaba por el borde del velador.

 

Se quedó varios minutos en aquella posición, sin soltar el cable, sin quitar los rastros de lágrimas de sus mejillas, sin dejar de asegurar que el niño en su sueño... era él mismo.

 

 

  — —  - - —— 

 

 

Lo mejor que podía hacer en la mañana era preparar un café. Odiaba el café, pero era lo único que lograba mantenerlo despierto luego de una larga noche en vela por culpa de un cliente inepto e irresponsable. Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las formas de matarlo que había inventado durante esas agotadoras nueve horas. Servían como consuelo.

 

  — Recuerda, por favor, no volver a tomar este tipo de encargos... — se reclamó a sí mismo mientras se apoyaba a duras penas sobre el borde de la encimera de la cocina —. Pero eso no pasará, porque eres un idiota y necesitas el dinero — agregó con tono sarcástico —. ¡Ese maldito idiota costea el maldito café que vas a beber ahora!  

 

Acercó su rostro hasta la superficie de la encimera, dejando apenas unos centímetros de separación entre ambos, y entrelazó sus dedos por detrás de la nuca.

 

 _No lo hagas, Keith, es una muerte demasiado penosa, incluso para ti..._  

 

Antes de poder siquiera pensar en lo cómodo y gratificante que sería tirarse en la alfombra de la sala, el teléfono anclado a la pared comenzó a desatar su melodía de desesperación. Sí, también odiaba los teléfonos, pero sobre todo los que sonaban. 

 

   — ¿Es mucho pedir, verdad? — masculló, perdiendo toda esperanza de tener un descanso.

 

Sin otra opción, arrastró los pies hasta el "mensajero de la muerte" y con toda la compostura que pudo reunir en su moribundo ser dijo:

 

    — ¿Buenos días? — no, no tendría más consideración que eso.

 

    —  _Parece que te atropelló un elefante..._  — recibió como respuesta, seguida de una risita maliciosa.

 

    — No recuerdo ser heredero de una familia aristócrata, así que estoy destinado a partirme la espalda hasta el día que me muera, que no veo muy lejano con el ritmo que llevo. ¿Necesitas algo? 

 

    —  _Sólo recordarte que no has dado tu respuesta y la fecha se está acercando._

 

    — Espera... — forzó una pausa — ¿Desde cuándo eres tan considerado?  A ti nunca te preocupó Katie... 

 

    —  _Por supuesto que no me interesa, lo hago por Allura_   — afirmó con total descaro. 

 

Por un momento Keith tuvo el impulso de colgar, y realmente estuvo a nada de hacerlo, pero el peso de la realidad le estampó en la cara lo hipócrita que era recriminar las motivaciones de Lotor cuando él mismo se estaba haciendo el loco con, nada más y nada menos que, la invitación al compromiso de su mejor amiga. 

 

¿Quién era más canalla entonces?

 

Si antes se sentía como un sobrante de ser humano por la falta de descanso, ahora no era más que un pedazo de basura orgánica. Aunque no había demasiada diferencia... 

 

    —  _Entiendo que estés en medio de tu crisis existencial, pero el tiempo corre y no espera a nadie_  — dijo, Lotor, luego de un par de minutos de silencio —.  _Y es asunto tuyo si quieres seguir evitando a todo el mundo por una tontería que cometiste hace tres años_  — se permitió pronunciar con mucho cuidado aquellas palabras. No tardaron es hacer efecto.

 

Keith mordió con rabia el interior de su mejilla. Aunque no lo admitiese en voz alta sabía perfectamente que Lotor tenía razón, en cada maldita palabra.

 

    —  _Pero déjame recordarte que no es a mí a quien debes dar explicaciones_  — algo más en lo que tenía razón. Mas lo que pronunció a continuación logró perturbarlo de cierta forma: —  _Cosechas lo que siembras, Keith, y el karma funciona para todos..._

 

Las palabras lentas, elegantes y malintencionadas de Lotor se alojaron en los oídos de Keith de una forma que le produjo escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Eso no era una simple frase cargada de malicia, era una advertencia. 

 

    —  _Que tengas un buen día_  — expresó como despedida, acompañando con una grácil risa. 

 

La comunicación se cortó pero Keith tardó varios segundos en reaccionar y colgar el teléfono. Que sólo por las dudas desconectó. Ya había sido suficiente comunicación instantánea por un día.

 

Se desplazó lentamente hasta el hervidor eléctrico, como si llevara al menos cincuenta kilos en cada pierna, y se quedó mirándolo largo un rato, como si intentara ordenarle por medio de telepatía que funcionara. Evidentemente, el aparato y él no estaban en la misma frecuencia. Conectó el electrodoméstico, tiró el agua que contenía para llenarlo nuevamente con agua de la llave y, finalmente, presionó el botón mágico. Mientras su amigo cumplía con su labor, Keith buscó en la alacena su pequeño y fiel tarro de café instantáneo, pero antes de proponerse abrirlo la imagen del mayordomo de Lotor moliendo los granos de café - _celosamente escogidos para él-_ invadiósu mente. 

 

    — Estúpido aristócrata... — farfulló mientras devolvía el tarrito a su sitio. 

 

Cerró la alacena luego de tomar el pote del azúcar (que alguna vez contuvo mayonesa), porque no podía darse el lujo de comprar una linda y decorativa azucarera. En seguida tomó cuchillo y un limón, con el primero cortó un trozo de la porosa cáscara y lo depositó en su tazón para el café, que en su imaginación le cuestionaba por qué no estaba preparando lo de siempre.

 

    — Perdón, pero no necesito estar despierto ahora mismo... — dijo a la nada, sabiendo internamente que era al tazón a quien respondía. 

 

Un sonido vagamente parecido a un "cloc" se escuchó de repente, era la señal que esperaba. Desconectó el aparato, vertió el puro y ardiente líquido en su tazón y con una cucharilla revolvió repetidas veces, agregó dos cucharaditas de azúcar y revolvió de nuevo.

 

Pasaron un par de minutos y lo único que podía pensar el muchacho de cabellos oscuros era en lo mucho que se parecía a ese miserable trozo de corteza de limón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Necesitaba cambiar de aires, si piensan que Keith estuvo ooc, los apoyo, pero escribí este capítulo al menos tres veces, de maneras totalmente distintas y debo de decir que es esto o nada. 
> 
> ¡Qué lástima! ¡Qué lástima! ...tener que leer estas barbaridades mías.
> 
> Gracias por su tiempo <3


End file.
